guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyperion`
Hehe, I named your 'sin :p — Skuld 14:16, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Haha, yep, great build by the way, but I'm such an idiot xD. Like to think I'm not that much of nubby name thief now :P -- Hyperion` 14:19, 5 December 2006 (CST) Didn't know where to put this but, i'm using your Mad Kind Thorn userbox. Friend of Chaos 16:22, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Ok, give credit to Blobulator though, I got it from him. Just so you know, add new messages to the bottom of the page by clicking the + sign next to the edit link at the top of the page. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 15:10, 8 March 2007 (CST) Merger of Envious Barrage, Envious Barrage Ranger and Commanding Barrager. I've proposed the above and thought it may interest you. --JP 08:59, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Cheers for that, I definitely agree they should be merged. In essence they're all the exact same build with a few skills changed. We can merge them into one and just have a larger variant section or something, because loads of skills can be jumbled about in these builds, the only main ones being Barrage, Anthem of Envy and "Go for the Eyes!". An obvious choice for an R/P really and I think apart from those skills the rest are just user preference. -- Hyperion` 09:14, 9 December 2006 (CST) Build:W/E_Obsidian_Tank quote from rate-a-build: "Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it." while i am grateful for input into the build, it would be preferred if you did not vote on the build until you actually tested it. a better place for your comments would be under the discussion area, and i would appreciate if you would move your comments into that area. also, i have updated the wording of the introduction to make the build's purpose more clear. thank you. — 10:39, 15 January 2007 (CST) :To clarify, you are not required to comment nor test it. — Skuld 10:41, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::i could understand why there is not a strict requirement on testing a build before voting on it, but the comments made in his vote make it obvious that he did not understand the purpose of the build- the fact that it is very niche and designed for strictly high level areas like DoA and SF. it probably was a little over the top to ask him to move it (as i guess i can rebut his comment within the voting structure), but i stand by my observation that his comments would have been better suited to the discussion section. — 10:53, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Trust me, I understand the build perfectly having played a Tank for most of my GW career. It's designed to soak up damage while the rest of the team bash up your enemies. Warriors can tank anyway without having a build dedicated to defence because of their high armour rating (although they should generally carry some sort of self heal or defensive skill) and if aggro is rounded up properly it does not take much for a monk to heal the tank. It's much more helpful to your team to throw in some good damage. Take a look at Flailing Dragon. Now that's a PvE warrior. Great damage and able to tank proficiently due to a nice self-heal and condition removal. I stand by my Unfavoured vote and my reasons for it although I didn't actually test it. -- Hyperion` 11:13, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::you may understand the build's purpose, but i doubt you understand its application. its obvious that it would be useless in any area of the game besides DoA or SF, but its also obvious that you have never tried to tank in DoA or even looked for a group there. the standard build for every non-ebony citadel area of DoA is 3 SF nukers, 1 healers boon monk, 1 SB prot monk, 1 bond monk, 1 bip necro, and 1 obsidian tank. good luck tanking DoA with that flailing dragon build, or even getting a party that will take you with that bar. — 11:57, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::Ah ok, at last you have made it fully clear. I have never been to DoA so I wouldn't know. I still think it's pointless and unnecessary for SF, but seems DoA is harder, therefore it may be perfect there as long as the tank knows what he's doing. Not a build to be used in many other places though imo. I apologise and will withdraw my unfavoured vote. -- Hyperion` 12:49, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::::np, and i agree that it is somewhat useless for SF, but that doesnt stop it from being used. it was a lot more popular there before the bundle aggro nerf. ive also reworded the intro further to make it's application more clear. — 13:12, 15 January 2007 (CST) credits If you're going to make credits, don't I get mentioned for making one of your userboxes? Lord of all tyria 14:13, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Oh yeah sorry man, you made the wikicode one yeah? I got that off of Sigm@'s page so I didn't know it was yours. Will add you now. :) -- [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 14:42, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Woot for being credited with something. That's probably my most worthwhile contribution to the wiki :P Lord of all tyria 14:44, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Hehe, and a very good contribution it is ;) [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 14:51, 26 January 2007 (CST) Your sig icon The signature policy of the wiki requires people to use unique icons for their sigs. This doesn't mean that you can't use a skill icon or a duplicate of any other icon in the wiki or somewhere else, but it means that you must upload an uniqe version of the image. For example you could copy the skill icon which you are using to your desktop, resize it to 19x19 pixels and then upload it as or similiar. This has multiple benefits, includin keeping the 'what link here' pages clean and allowing a redirect to your user page from the image. -- (talk) 19:12, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Ok, will do, thanks for alerting me to that. [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 20:30, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem. :) It's not the worst problem in the wiki, but I aim for perfection in user page and signature related things. -- (talk) 20:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Did it, but how do I get it to redirect to my user page? [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] image:Hyperion_sig.png (talk) 20:41, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::Go to the image page and click edit. Then insert the following code: #REDIRECT pagename. Replace pagename with the page where you want it to redirect. I did it allready for you. -- (talk) 20:44, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::::Ah I see, thanks a lot for the help :D. [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] image:Hyperion_sig.png (talk) 20:45, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::::No prob. Feel free to ask me on my talk page if you need any help later on. -- (talk) 20:46, 31 January 2007 (CST) Your new sig doesn't follow the sig policy. The new sig icon without your user name doesn't reveal who the user behind the sig is. I spent some time trying to figure out how the icon related to our user name and jut couldn't figure it out. (Sorry to bother you, but someone else would have if I hadn't :) ) -- (talk) 08:32, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Huh? First of all, AFAIK there is no approved sig policy. Secondly, you (Gem) and me both use a signature without user name, only with an icon. How is that different from Hyperion's sig? -- 08:54, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Np, thanks for pulling me up on this, was thinking about it myself. I guess it's not an obvious one with my name but I wanted just a simple icon that people would know is me (after a bit of time), like yours, Tetris L's and Feather's for example. It's actually Seifer Almasy's gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII (which was called Hyperion), but most people probably wouldn't know that so I'll stick my name in, cheers. One question, if I were to keep the sig next to my name long enough for people to recognise it, would it be ok to remove my name after a while? EDIT: I'll let you discuss the sig policy, but I'll follow the rules whatever you come up with :p — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 08:56, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::One thing I will say is that all it takes for someone to find out it's me is to click on the icon to be redirected to my user page or just mouse over it to see "Image:Hyperion_sig_icon" at the bottom. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 19:18, 5 February 2007 (CST) Actually there is a sig policy Tetris. See GW:SIGN. What comes to the difference in sig icons, my icon atleast makes pretty clear who I am, but the random gun really doesn't. And Hyperion: Opera doesn't show the mouse over message in the bottom by default. -- (talk) 13:51, 6 February 2007 (CST) :First of all, its not a gun, it's a gunBLADE :P. Seriously though, was looking for that policy but couldn't figure out the shortcut (silly me). I see that it clearly states you need your name or something that represents your name, so that's fair enough. With your icon though, although I see its a gem now, I don't think it looks completely like a gem at first sight. Most people know you and your icon from your comments all over the talk pages, which brings me back to a previous question: If I use the icon next to my name for long enough that people instantly recognise it, will there come a time when I can remove the name from my sig and just have the icon? — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 14:22, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::I don't know. -- (talk) 14:30, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::Don't worry about that, Barek cleared it up for me on your talk page. Basically while my icon may be recognisable to users who have been on the wiki for a while, it won't be obvious to newer users and would require an explanation if they haven't played FFVIII, whereas yours, Feather's and Tetris L's are pretty self-explanatory and rather more obvious than mine. Thanks for your time with discussing this :) — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 14:35, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well, it was me and Barek who put the sig policy together so ofcourse it is us who like to discuss it. I agree with Barek on how the policy should be interpreted, but like you noticed, it's not that clearly said on the page so people could have their own versions of it. :) -- (talk) 14:39, 6 February 2007 (CST) Your name How did you come up with it? Have you read Hyperion, the novel by Dan Simmons? If not, you should; it's quite good. -- 09:30, 6 February 2007 (CST) :No I didn't know about that novel but it looks quite good, I might get around to reading that. I got my name from two places. I'm quite interested in Greek mythology and Hyperion is the name of one of the titans and Hyperion is also the name of Seifer Almasy's (one of the antagonists) Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII, which is the icon in my sig :). — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 13:26, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::Ah hah! I knew it as soon as I saw the blade. I had wondered about it for a long time, but your sig never hinted at Seifer's weapon of choice until now. FFVIII ftw -Auron 14:01, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::Lol, ftw indeed. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 14:23, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::::Having read the book Hyperion (which is excellent) and having had a passion for greek mythology for quite a while, I am only jealous that I didn't think of it =) Defiant Elements 22:34, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::::=D — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 04:19, 7 February 2007 (CST) P/Mo Godspeed AB Hello! I saw that you voted on and agreed with an 'old' Nightfall build before the recent nerfs, my AB Paragon. I've created an updated version that is currently in testing phase, if it is to be passed, I'll replace it with the current one. This one is much more offensive and brings along a lot of travel power. Thank you. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:P/Mo_Godspeed_AB Isis In De Nile 12:42, 8 February 2007 (CST) :At first glance it doesn't look as good as the other build (although it may be after nerfs), but I'll do my best to test it. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 16:20, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::I take part of that back, it does look very promising but the nerf to ToF means it might be a bit energy intensive. Am really looking forward to testing it but I'm taking some time off GW at the moment and I have to cap Soldier's Fury still too. — Hyperion image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 00:05, 17 February 2007 (CST) That's my colour! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 10:05, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Teehee, well then I'm stealing from you the colour you stole from Mr. Black. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 15:11, 8 March 2007 (CST) user boxes how do you do those user boxes i can't figure it out? Banditda 02:51, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :: take a look at the documentation at template:userbox --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:35, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::thank you it was realy helpful ::::Thanks for that Sarah; I wouldn't have know how to explain it. :) — Hyperion` // talk 12:44, 10 May 2007 (CDT) You are invited to test out and comment... A build from the collaboration project : User:Lullysing/Kaga/Build:W/P_Muscled_Spearchucker... --Lullysing 09:10, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ( Please, Don't hurt me ) :I'm in the midst of exams at the moment so can't play right now. I'll get to testing ASAP. — Hyperion` // talk 15:05, 21 May 2007 (CDT) If you still remember your AE question... Check my user page now; it gives it away. XD ~ Pae 11:42, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :YES! KNEW IT! xD Your sig gives it away too :P. Wow I dunno why but I find it weird that you play GW. I would've thought you'd be too busy with all sorts of AQ stuff. Dare I ask...which do you prefer? :P — Hyperion` // talk 14:15, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, it was for the suspense (or just messing with you :D)! Everyone needs ways to relax and lose themselves in something. Books just don't cut it sometimes XD. The to do list never ends for anything >.> . I don't know. It depends on what I feel like doing at the time. If I feel like wandering, then it'd have to be GW, since there's more to explore. In general, I usually relax more with GW. With AE games, I'll be randomly playing, then catch a bug. After that, I try to duplicate it. It's not really through any sort of forced obligation, just wanting to make it better. Artix is in a debt of over 20K or so XP with DF on my characters ;), and that doesn't include the erased xp from leveling up. With the AE games, it's definitely easier on the not-so-great laptop, and I'm not sure how to describe it... there are aspects of feeling closer to it. It's also more simple in some ways but more complex in others, particularly when you see how much gets output by a small staff. ~ Pae 23:36, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::It was suspenseful, I was thinking if this isn't the same person then I shall be forced to condemn them for stealing the name! I can imagine it's a great feeling to play a game knowing that you were part of making it. For me they are two games for two different situations. Obviously GW is the bigger game and is easier to get lost in but AQ is always there for a quick play when you only have a bit of time. GW keeps me away from AQ, if I'd never bought it I'd probably be level 120+ on AQ xD. Bleh farming though...Other than updates I have nothing else to do on AQ these days. Because of the sort of game it is it can never be as big as GW, yet as you say it's so much more complex in some ways. I think of all the games I've played the mechanics and formulae are the most complex in AQ. Btw, on a scale of 1 to 10 how happy were you when Aquadorian took over the Equipment Comparison forum? I did wonder about that because it seemed a really stressful thing to have to deal with at the time, back when it was a real mess. — Hyperion` // talk 15:53, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Icemaster Yeti took it over as head mod (when I had Clans, AQ Guides, Battle Strategy, DF Bugs, Encyclopedia, Equipment Comparison, and IRC Chat Help), and Aquadorian has helped a lot as one of the AKs there. It was definitely nice. It was the way that it was before to prevent it from being limited, but the way that it was going definitely wasn't working; there were also no AKs in there with me. I'd say 7/10 with 10 being the max, since I don't really like dropping forums (seems like a failure/abandonment), but there was also no way that it could keep going with that many more other forums, as well as other projects and real life stuff. DF Bug compilation alone would take at least six straight hours, since I'd also try to duplicate the bugs to confirm them, then code pages for the corresponding sections. ~ Pae 00:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't know why I never responded, sorry about that. I wasn't ignoring you nor did I die :P. It may have just been how abruptly I left the wiki, but I checked back after all this time to say it sounds like tough but rewarding work, the sort I'd love to be involved with. Keep up the good work on AQ, all the staff do an amazing job. I'm not sure if you'd have a clue, but I'm looking to get into games programming, since you work with some really skilled programmers (I assume you work with them sometimes, if only remotely) would you know a good way to start off? — Hyperion` // talk 21:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC)